Insert for Transformers 2: Rise of the Fallen
by Mika Chan 55
Summary: Just an insert for the end of the movie dealing with 'The Twins' and Sideswipe. And my take on it. That and something else that happens due to a lack of a certain mech. Rated for slight language. Short read. One Shot.


Title: Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way, shape, or form. They belong to whom they belong to and once again that is not me. Neither do I own Power Rangers.

When I saw that there was going to be 'The Twins' in the second movie I was ecstatic I thought it was going to be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I was disappointed when it wasn't, but I figured, hey, that's okay, it's a new set of twins (who I found hilarious btw). But then they had Sideswipe in the movie as well and I whined (actually it was more 'did they say Sideswipe? They did! Where the heck is Sunny?')

And then! They left the fate of Mudflap and Skids take a back burner and they don't even tell you what happen to them when they faced Devastator (even though it is mostly hinted that they off-lined when you see the two humans and not them). Anyways I like to think that they did survive and this is my take on after the battle.

Warnings: It is short and not very well written since this plot bunny would not leave me alone. There are plot holes and the like and since this is my first TF fic the 'mech talk' and the like is just what I picked up from other TF fics. Also, probably a little cliché.

Now on to the story!

Sideswipe looks around the cheering humans and autobots alike with the destruction of The Fallen and the continued safety of Earth.

The silver mech very much wants to join in the celebration but after losing the other half of his spark it is hard enough for him to get through each day. It is only the help of the other set of Twins that he took under his wing that allowed him to survive this long.

Mudflap and Skids reminds him painfully of himself and Sunstreaker that at times he wonders why he keeps torturing himself by staying around the two.

Then he remembers the block he has at the beginning of his spark link with his brother and that he does not want another set of twins to feel what he feels now and the blankness of ones other half.

Slightly dim optics take in the survivors and suddenly his energon freezes in his systems upon not hearing the slang talk of the Twins he was just thinking about.

Sideswipe starts swerving his head back and forth looking frantically around the surrounding area. Once his optics rest on two humans his memory chips don't recognize he heads over and leans over the two, "Hey humans,"

The two jump in surprise which Sideswipe finds funny that he was able to sneak up on the two at all considering his size. Both pairs of eyes glance up at him and the older looking one speaks up, "What do you want 'bot?"

"Where are Mudflap and Skids?" Sideswipe questions and on seeing incomprehension on their faces Sideswipe's exhaust puffs out air in a similar fashion to sighing, "The Twins,"

"Oh, them," The younger one makes a grimace of dislike which causes further amusement for the silver mech, apparently the two found a new toy to play with during their mission, "Last we saw them they were facing this huge alien robot that reminded me too much of Power Rangers. They were about 2 miles that way in a construction area,"

Sideswipe straightens up and starts heading toward the construction area as he links to the World Wide Web looking for Power Rangers. As soon as he comes across the Zords and how they become the MegaZord his spark fluctuates and his pump increases and realization sinks in that the Decepticon the twins faced was none other then Devastator.

Forgetting any sense of decorum Sideswipe quickly rushes away from the group of humans and Autobots and toward the hopefully still alive twins.

"Mudflap! Skids!" Sideswipe calls out as he reaches the construction site and slides down the side wall to the hole being dug out.

"Hey it's Swiper!"

"Bout time someone came to get us,"

The voices release a tension in the mech as his optics scan the area and settle on the two behind some debris and quickly make his way over to them. Pulling the two into a hug once there and on his knees, "Thank the Primus you two are alright,"

"Hey, Hey, watch it,"

"Yeah, we're not exactly in top form here,"

Sides pulls back and takes in the dents and energon leaking over the two, "How did you two survive?" He questions as he radios Ratchet and tells him about the Twins needing some repairs.

"Funny thing that,"

"He appeared and helped us,"

Sideswipe turns his head further across the hole, in the direction of the two pointing fingers and lands on a yellow mech standing there. A very familiar yellow mech, "S-Sunny?"

"Ya know him?" The question is asked in stereo by both bots next to him. Without acknowledging the question Sideswipe stands up and moves closer to the savior of his only reason for staying online day to day.

"Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe questions again once he is closer and takes in the familiar design of his supposedly off-lined twin and the smug smirk settle on his faceplate.

"Are you going to let me in you fragger?" Sunstreaker's voice runs over his audio receptors and hesitantly Sides takes down the block on their spark link and gasps in shock on feeling his twin on the other side as he falls to the sand, hand clutching his chassis.

"Oh Primus, you're _alive_," Sideswipe states obviously, ignoring any and all thoughts on how he is suppose to be acting and he can feel his optics start to leak, "You're _alive_. How can you be alive? There was _nothing_, it _hurt_ Sunny. It _hurt_,"

Arms were suddenly around him holding him tight, "Come on Sides, breath. That's it, deep breath, easy, easy,"

With Sunstreaker talking soothingly and the comforting feelings flooding through the once blocked link Sideswipe soon calms down and returns the embrace tenfold.

"Oh, _**slag it**_," The groan causes the two to glance behind them to see Ratchet looking at them, "Now I have to deal with two sets of Twins,"

"Hey there Ratch," Sunny greats and the older medic mech softens on taking in the sight of the younger one, "It's good to see you as well Sunstreaker, maybe you will be able to heal your twin better then I can,"

Sunstreaker nods in response and glances down at his twin who is still clinging tightly to his frame. He rubs Sides head soothingly, "Come on Sides, let's get going,"

After a few moments the two stands up and Sunny motions to Sides paintjob, "Where's the red?"

"It just wasn't the same with you not here," Sides mumbles as he rubs at his leaking faceplate, "Where have you been?"

"I got extremely lucky after what happened," Sunstreaker states, still holding his twin close, "Let's just leave it at that for now,"

"I am going to want to know," Sides states evenly and he can feel Sunny nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Come on you two, help me with these two idiots," Ratchet's voice calls them and the duo separate and head over to the CMO.

"Who ya callin' an idiot?" Skids questions.

"I believe it's you two," Sunstreaker teases them as he bends over and picks up the green mech while Sideswipe grabs the red. Ignoring the complaints the three bigger mechs walk back toward the others with the smaller two hanging in the air, complaining the entire way.

Sideswipe glances back toward his twin and Sunstreaker glances back to him, smirking in the process.

His spark aches on seeing the yellow mech still standing there and comfort and love is soon filling him, soothing him further and he responds with joy and love. However, some of his darker emotions must have traveled across the bond because Sunstreaker soon shoots him an anxious look once he sorts through the emotions and realizes how close Sideswipe really was to off-lining a few times.

Shifting his hold on Skids Sunstreaker reaches out and grasps his twins hand and holds tight. Sideswipe returns the hold and gratitude travels their bond.

They'll get through the much needed mending together.

Just like they always do.

Fini

So? What did you think? Like I said it was short and probably not very well written as it is 2:30 in the morning where I am.

If you see anything major wrong with this please let me know and I'll try to fix it relatively soon.

As for my other story that is incomplete (for those who have me on alert) the plot bunny for that decided to split into two and then each of those decided to split into another pair. SO for that story I have four different directions they want to take me. But I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do with that story, I'm just not sure when I will get a chapter up.

I'll probably just go ahead and try to finish it first and then post it all at once, cuz I realize I have a tendency to post a chapter and then put off the next one for who knows how long.

Ok, enough of that, hope you like this spur of the moment fic.

Please review and let me know what you thought! Good, bad, etc, etc.


End file.
